


Submarine

by Dara999



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Shippy, fluffy ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dara999/pseuds/Dara999
Summary: The idea of having an island all to yourself, away from the scourge of humanity, sounds great in theory but doesn't seem to work in practice.





	1. Dumb Fleshlings

All fleshlings were weak creatures. Soft and easily destructible bodies, unable to channel electricity and their emotions. Pathetic. WX-78 enjoyed watching their daily struggles, he was vastly superior to any of the meat bags. The fleshing classified as Wilson Percival Higgsbury had gathered all of the other disgusting fleshlings to come see a new contraption. This fleshling did so every now and then, WX-78 enjoyed it when it blew up in Wilson’s face, that was the only reason WX-78 came to said gathering.   

“We should be able to explore further lands with this!” WX-78 stood near the front, keeping his distance from the possible bomb however. Wilson seemed very excited about his new thing, typical fleshling.   

“It look like boat! Science man is very clever to make new machine look like boat!” The fleshling with broken English was classified as Wolfgang, a fleshling composed of brawn and nothing more. Even his fleshy strength was flawed, he was only strong without hunger, which meant he ate too much.  

“Well… It is a boat… more or less-but it's the matter of safely crossing into the waters over the cliff face. We just need a volunteer to test it. I’d try myself but I’m needed here…” Silence. As if any of the fleshlings would use this dumb meat bag’s creation… “I’ll give you all the needed materials and the blueprints to get back.” Still nothing. “If you don't return within a week or so, someone else will come after you with more supplies.”  

The small arachnid-human hybrid that classified its self Webber came up to the front of the group holding a spider. “We’ll go mister Wilson!”  

“No Webber, you should stay with the adults…”  

“What if Willow or Wendy or Wes or Miss. Wickerbottom comes?!” Willow scoffed.   

“Me, on a wooden boat, in the middle of the ocean? It would be a Viking’s funeral.”  

“Thöu was nöt föcused. Which Viking’s funeral are we attending? They must have been a nöble warriör tö have such a nöble funeral!” Wigfrid almost hit Wolfgang with her spear as she thrust her arms out excitedly. WX-78 started drowning out the group’s chit-chat. They could be obnoxiously boring at times… 

~~~~~

Before long the group had disbanded, Wilson was looking disheartened and Willow was comforting him. Relying on each other for stability, pitiful weak fleshlings. “THAT WAS ANTICLIMACTIC.”  

“Shut up tin can.” Willow turned and snapped at WX-78.  

“MOODY AS USUAL.”  

“Oh fuck off. Don't you have somewhere better to be.”  

“THE CLIMAX OF MY DAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WILSON’S EXPLOSIVE FAILURE WITH ANOTHER FAILED CONTRAPTION. NOW I AM DISAPPOINTED.” Willow screwed up her face and gave WX-78 a gesture with her hand that was considered rude in human society. WX-78 found himself feeling amused, perhaps his time wasn't completely wasted today.   

“WX… How would you feel about a week away from everyone else… You’ll have everything you need to survive and you’ll be able to claim whatever land you find as yours…”   

“Wilson, what are you-“ Wilson raised his hand to silence Willow. The fleshling was trying to bribe him to use his boat… Perhaps it wasn't the worst idea. He could claim the land and exile any fleshling who entered. Trespassing could be punishable by death. Yes. WX-78 liked this plan.   

“FINE. I WILL USE YOUR STUPID BOAT TO STOP YOUR PATHETIC WHINING.” WX-78 crossed his arms and Wilson turned to face him.  

“Thank you WX…”  

“SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS BREATH. THIS IS FOR MY OWN GAIN.”  


	2. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WX claims land and then realises he's not alone.

Two days later WX-78 was being insulted by some stupid bird on some stupid beach in the middle of some stupid ocean. WX-78 blew the sand out of his system as he stood. “I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU BIRD!” WX-78 glared at the parrot as it flew away. He examined his surroundings to find water, water and more water. In short; water, everywhere. Great. “I CLAIM THIS LAND AND CLASSIFY IT AS  _01010111 01011000 00101101 00110111 00111000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101111 01101100.”_ Now that ownership had been established he focused on collecting basic supplies for survival. The items in the backpack Wilson had packed for him to return had gone missing. Typical. WX-78 had a basic camp set up within two days. The food supply on his island wasn't horrendous, enough to get by on. Damn he was efficient, he'd like to see a fleshling flail around about his situation. Perhaps it was time WX-78 ventured out into the waters around him. He gathered materials and crafted a vessel worthy of his being. Granted bamboo sticks and vines may have not been the most sturdy of boat materials but it was only temporary, he would build a better boat later. 

It didn't take WX-78 long to decide he hated the ocean. Waves battered at his raft and water splashed him. It was horrible and painful and he hated it. Another wave washed past and water sprayed up from the cracks in his raft. WX-78 balled his fists and growled in frustration. "I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE OCEAN IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN. YOU STUPID SALT WATER!” Water splashed his face and he screamed, out of rage rather than pain.  

WX-78 eventually landed on the shore of a new island and started exploring, finally off that darned raft and onto dry land. In the jungle biome of the island WX-78 found what seemed to be a camp. “I WX-78 CLAIM THIS CAMP. ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE EXECUTED.” WX-78 walked over to a chest and started going though it, there were kinds of food that he’d never seen before.  

“Hey! Get out of there!” WX-78 turned his head to see a man running over. He had dark skin and even darker curly hair. New fleshlings, just what he wanted. (Not) 

“I HAVE CLAIMED THIS CAMP, LEAVE OR BE EXECUTED.” 

“You cannot do that! Nothing here is yours, do not threaten me!” The fleshling took out a machete and stood his ground. WX-78 stood and took out a spear. As if a fleshling would intimidate him. WX-78 had body stronger than any fleshling, he was superior in every way. 

“I WILL ALLOW YOU ONE FURTHER WARNING. LEAVE OR DIE.” WX-78 grinned and almost hoped that he wouldn't leave. Despise all his threats he had never killed a fleshling directly before, he had tormented for his own entertainment and annoyed purposefully but never murdered. The fleshling glanced between WX-78 and the chest behind him.

“O-okay… Let me grab some things and then it's yours.” The fleshling put his weapon down and put his hands up in a submissive gesture. 

“I HAVE CLAIMED THIS CAMP. THEREFORE EVERYTHING IN IT.” 

“That’s not fair! We were here before you. Just let me get my stuff you, you, you damned machine!” We? So there were more of them, that's just great. WX-78 should probably let this fleshling take at least some of its belongings or the rest of its troop might attack him, but then his assertion could be in jeopardy.  

“LAST CHANCE. LEAVE OR PERISH.” The fleshling suddenly rushed forward, swinging its weapon. WX-78 only had enough time to take a step back, the fleshling’s machete make an unpleasant metallic sound as it hit his chest. WX-78 grabbed the end of the machete as the fleshling swung again. The sharp metal dug into his hand, black liquid dripping from his now closed fist. Was this painful? Yes. Did it make him look like a bad ass? Yes, yes it did. WX-78 grinned against a cry of pain and refused to let the machete go. The fleshling let go of its weapon and backed off.  

“N-n-no hard feelings, right?” The fleshling chuckled, nervousness in its tone.  

“HOSTILITY DETECTED. TARGET ACQUIRED, COMMENCE EXTERMINATION.” WX-78 took the machete in his other hand and took a step towards the fleshling. The fleshling ran with its metaphorical tail in between its legs. He chuckled at how easy the fleshling was to scare. WX-78 now turned his attention to his palm. The cut wasn't too deep, it hadn't reached anything important. His body had layers much like the fleshlings, but stronger. Some ‘nerve’ receptors had been severed and a small fuel line cut. They would seal themselves in such an event and it could be fixed with organic matter. His chemical engine was far better than any fleshling’s digestive system. It was like all the bodily functions of a fleshling’s meshed into one and it did not create waste as the fleshlings did. WX-78 was vastly superior. Especially with his upgrades. If WX-78 had wanted to chase that fleshling and kill him, he could have, easily. He just didn't care.  

 ~~~~~

Dusk had just set in when WX-78 heard something approach his new camp. He took out his spear and turned to see yet another fleshling he hadn't seen before. Wilson had promised him time by himself, how disappointing. “THIS CAMP IS OFF LIMITS. TRESPASSERS WILL BE EXECUTED.” 

“I know, Warly told me you were here. You're a robot eh? Pretty gnarly.” The fleshling walked over to a chest and took out some sort of food wrapped in green foliage. WX-78 frowned and raised their spear, pointing it towards the fleshling.  

“I WILL ALLOW ONE MORE WARNING. LEAVE OR BE EXECUTED.” The fleshling took more items out of another chest.  

“Hang on a second, Warly needed some stuff. He was gonna make some fancy dish tonight, I’m not missing that.” WX-78 moved closer and pressed the tip of the spear against the fleshling’s shoulder.  

“I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION YOU’RE IN FLESHLING. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T LEAVE.” The fleshling glared at WX-78 and pushed the spear away with an outstretched finger.  

“No, you don't understand the situation. Fresh. Fruit. Crepes. Nothing is stopping me from eating those crepes. My mouth watered when Warly told me about this recipe. You can join us if you let us have our camp back and stop being a bully, either way I'm taking what he needs to make that food.” He wasn't merely a bully, WX-78 was a terrifying, superior robot and would not stand for this.  

“THIS IS MY CAMP NOW, LEAVE!” 

“Stop whining I’ll be gone in a minute. On a side note, what's it like being a robot? Can you shoot lasers or anything? That would be super cool.” WX-78 blinked. We're his threats nothing to this dumb fleshling?! His systems heated a little and he balled his fists in anger, the wood of his spear threatening to snap. “I guess if you had lasers you would have shot me with them already, dumb question. You should get lasers, you'd be like, a hundred percent cooler.” 

“I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. YOU ARE A DUMB, WEAK, PITIFUL FLESHLING AND I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. NOW PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED.” WX-78 pointed his spear back towards the fleshling. 

“You know. You could have killed me anytime just now and yet you haven't struck once. You're not going to kill me, you scared Warly pretty good though. I've got an idea. How about you make it look like you killed me; really dramatically too, I'll scream bloody murder and use berry juice for blood. Warly will freak, it’ll be great!” WX-78 took a moment to process this. Maybe… This fleshling wasn’t as stupid as the others… It stuck out its hand. “Walani, pleasure to not be murdered by ya. I assume you have a name.” WX-78 refused the handshake and lowered his spear.  

“WX-78.” 

“That's your name? It's… Unique.” Walani let her hand fall back to her side. “So are you going to play along so we can scare Warly or are you going to threaten me some more?” WX-78 did like the idea of scaring the other fleshling some more. He sighed and pressed the spear into the ground like a walking stick.  

“I AGREE TO YOUR TERMS FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.” The fleshling’s face lit up.  

“Awww sick! We better hurry before night falls.” She dropped to a knee and took out berries. “It's a waste of food but it’ll be worth it.” She smeared some of them into her face and clothing. The fleshling reached out to WX-78 and he withdrew. “I have to put at least a little on you too, to make it look authentic.” WX-78 frowned, he didn't want the fleshling touching him with its squishy, fleshy, warm appendages.  

“I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP. GIVE THEM TO ME, I’LL DO IT MYSELF.” Walani rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, smearing juice on it.  

“Don’t be so picky, I'll be quicker.” WX-78’s frown deepened. How dare the fleshling touch him. 

“I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS IS NOTHING LIKE HUMAN BLOOD.” 

“Pff, like you’d know.” 

“I DO KNOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH. IGNORANT FLESHLING.” He may not have killed anyone before but he’d been there when the other fleshlings had died. He’d seen and touched human blood before. This fleshling’s doubt was rather annoying. 

~~~~~

Walani had covered WX-78’s hands and a few spots on his chest in juice, then lead them both to where Warly had set up campfire. She stopped and glanced at the sky. “Alright. It’ll have the best effect at night fall so we may have to hurry a tad.” 

“AFFIRMATIVE.” WX-78 wasn’t going to lie, he was looking forward to this. Scaring the metaphorical pants off of someone was always entertaining and Walani's plan was admirable, for a fleshling. As the sun sank behind the horizon they picked up the pace. 

"Ready WX?" 

"AFFIRMATIVE. FEEL FREE TO START RUNNING, I WILL BE IN TOW." Walani nodded and burst into a sprint, shouting in panic as she did so. WX-78 followed the fleshling, allowing some space between them. She arrived by the camp fire and fell to her knees, breath laboured. 

"Walani?! Oh dear, I told you not to go there! Why didn't you listen?! Are you okay?!" The male fleshling ran to the female's side and in a examined her in a panic. 

"I.... should have... listened to you... Warly..." As the sunlight died and the surrounding area when black WX-78 entered the fire's light. Warly looked up and let out a shout as he moved back, Walani also turned and WX-78 thrust his spear towards her. His aim slightly to the left, hitting the air next to her chest. Walani fell backwards as if it had struck her and clutched the handle, letting out a cry. Warly screamed and scrambled back.  

"Y-you monster!" 

"TARGET ELIMINATED. NEW TARGET ACQUIRED.” WX-78 took his spear from Walani and took a few steps towards Warly, thrusting his spear towards Warly. The fleshling shrieked and jumped back, tripping over its own clumsy feet and falling to the ground. Walani snorted in laughter and sat up, their ruse ruined. 

“Oh my gosh! He fell over! That's great! ” She fell back and laughed, holding her stomach. WX-78 found the laughter contagious despite his superior system and found himself laughing as well, lowering his spear. 

“STUPID FLESHLING, TRIPPING OVER YOUR OWN FEET.” Warly glanced between the two and took a moment to decide he was angry.  

“Walani! You devil! Don't you be doing that to me! You gave me a heart attack!” The fleshling turned to WX-78, it's anger more than amusing. “You! You're even worse! You kick us out of our camp and now you scare the life out of me! You should be thrown into the ocean and forgotten, hunk of junk!”  

“SILLY FLESHLING. THE LIFE HAS NOT BEEN SCARED OUT OF YOU, NOR HAVE YOU HAD A CARDIAC ARREST OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD. I CAN FIX THAT FOR YOU HOWEVER.” WX-78 raised his spear again. 

“No! Go away you horrid thing!”  

“Ahhh chill out Warly, WX is all bark and no bite.”  

“WX? You gave that thing a name?!” 

“I AM WX-78 AND I DO NOT BARK OR BITE. THAT IS FOR DUMB ANIMALS.” Walani got to her feet and smiled.  

“It's a figure of speech.” 

“I KNOW. FIGURES OF SPEECH ARE DUMB. FLESHLINGS ARE DUMB.” 

“I refuse to let that thing stay with us. I’d rather eat a boot!” Warly crossed his arms and moved away from WX-78.  

“He’s not gonna hurt ya Warly. Look at him.” Walani put her hands on WX-78’s cheeks and shook his head.  

“DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME.” WX-78 grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. Why did this fleshling not understand personal boundaries? 

“See, harmless!” 

“I COULD KILL YOU, I’M CHOOSING NOT TO.” 

“He’s like a scary looking dog that really just wants pets and cuddles.” 

“YOU CUDDLE ME AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO.” 

“It should be put down if you ask me…” 

“I AM NOT A CANINE. WHY DO YOU KEEP USING STUPID CANINE METAPHORS?” Perhaps staying with these fleshlings would be more trouble than the amusement they provided was worth. Walani walked over to Warly and put her hands on his forearms, shaking him a little. He looked away, frowning.  

“Cheer up, I got your things. I want crepesssssss.” 

“After that stunt you pulled? I think not.” Walani shook him harder.  

“No! It was just a prank! I'm sorry, I’ll do anything! You promised!” Warly looked at her and scowled. 

“You get rid of that thing.” He pointed a finger at WX-78. The fleshling was scared of him, how adorable. He could probably bully it into doing what he wanted, should he feel the need.  

"WX's not just a thing Warly, he has feelings. Don't you WX?" 

"I AM THE SOULLESS AUTOMATON." 

"There you go, it said it its self. Soulless. It be nothing but trouble. It's going to kill us or something, I just know it. You get rid of it first thing in the morning, I'll give you the crepes to take with you. Oui?” Walani sighed and crossed her arms, kicking the sand beneath her feet.  

“Fine...” 

“YOU CANNOT FORCE ME TO LEAVE.” 

“Then Walani doesn't get her crepes.” 

“Sorry WX but I'm a stickler for good food… Besides its not like you're gonna die, you’ll just be on another island. I can visit if you really want.” 

“I DON’T NEED YOUR COMPANIONSHIP.” Walani frowned and sighed. Nice to know his presence was no more valuable than some food. There wasn't much for him here, he could probably go to another island without any repercussions. If he needed something he could come back and bully the fleshling that was frightened of him. “I DO NOT WISH TO BE WITH FLESHLINGS ANYWAY, I WILL LEAVE ON MY OWN ACCORD.” 

“Magnifique. Walani will make sure you stay far, far, far away from here...”


	3. Like a Limpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to teach the robit some fekn manners

The night passed with some minor sulking from Walani but was otherwise uneventful. When the sun rose Walani and WX-78 headed towards the shore. The fleshling's must have a considerable boat if they’d been here for a long time, one that wouldn't splash him. When the two of them reached the shore however WX-78 didn't see a boat… Walani took a colourful piece of wood with a chuck taken out of it out and placed it on the water's surface. Oh no. That was even worse than his raft. It required balance too, his gyroscopes were good but he did not want to risk falling into the ocean. She sat on the board and gestured for him to sit behind her. “NEGATIVE.” 

“What's wrong?” 

“THAT IS NOT A MODE OF TRANSPORTATION.” WX-78 was going to die if he got on that. They would fall and he would die and he knew they did not have any restorative items. 

“Yes it is, it's my surfboard.” 

“I REFUSE TO GET ON THAT THING.” Walani leant back, propping herself up with her hand, a smirk wormed its way onto her lips.  

“Don't tell me the big bad robot is afraid of a little water~” 

“I SAW NO MEAT EFFIGIES AND I DOUBT YOU HAVE LIFE GIVING AMULETS. THE CHANCE OF ME SHORT-CIRCUITING ON THAT THING IS 98.7%. IT IS FLIMSY AND UNSTABLE.” 

“You're just a big chicken. Can't hurt anyone. Can't cope with a little water. You're a chicken WX~” WX-78’s insides heated a little, letting out a small amount of steam and he balled his fists. He was not a metaphorical chicken, he was brave and terrifying. Maybe he could drown her as well if he went under… 

“Get on the board, chicken.” WX-78 stepped onto the board with a single foot and adjusted his gyroscope. He put his other foot on and wobbled, after a bit of flailing he steadied himself. Robot: 1, Ocean: 0. Then the board moved. He fell to his knees and gripped the sides of the board, thank whoever made his hands watertight. WX-78 heard Walani laugh and shot a glare at her, but it didn't stop her smiling.  

“You've never been surfing before, have you?” 

“AFFIRMATIVE. I HAVE NOT ENGAGED IN THIS ACTIVITY BEFORE.” 

“We’re not in a hurry, I'll teach you.” That meant more time on this flimsy piece of garbage and more risk of falling in the water. 

“NEGATIVE. BAD FLESHLING. TAKE ME TO THE DESIGNATED DESTINATION.” Walani stood and WX-78 gripped the death trap tighter. Why did he listen to Wilson? He would have to get revenge for letting the stupid fleshling plant this idea in his head.  

“The winds are good, we should get to where we’re going faster if we ride some waves.” She lent forward again and the board moved, little rolls of water threatened to spill over into WX-78’s circuits. “You know you’ll make this easier and safer if you stand.” Their movement slowed and she offered her hand to him. WX-78 frowned and batted it away, standing on his own accord. The board rocked beneath him dangerously. He  _hated_  the ocean but refused to let it take his life, besides he wanted to show the fleshling he wasn't a coward.  

“THERE. NOW TAKE ME TO MY DESTINATION MINION.” 

“Alright rust bucket. Keep your feet apart and concentrate on balancing, I'll do all the steering.” She lent forward and the board lurched into locomotion as it hit a wave. WX-78 let out a yelp, flailing his arms to keep balance. His reflexes made him grab onto Walani’s waist. Stupid fleshling and its stupid fleshy body, making him seem weak.  

“TELL ANYONE I TOUCHED YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU.” Walani just laughed. “KEEP LAUGHING AND I WILL KILL YOU TOO.” What a surprise, the fleshling didn't stop laughing.  

“Come on WX, loosen up. If you're all tense you won't be able to balance properly.” Walani swerved the board side to side with a grin and WX-78 tightened his grip. 

“DESIST STUPID FLESHLING! I WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH IF I FALL! WATER WILL KILL ME, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK CRANIUM!” Walani straightened the board and slowed the pace a bit  

“I’m sorry, I didn't know. I though you were just hydrophobic or something, I didn't know it would hurt you… I’ll slowdown, you can still hold onto me if it makes you feel safer.” 

“I DON’T NEED A FEELING OF SECURITY FROM YOU. THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN PRESERVING MY OWN LIFE. IF I FALL I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME, AS IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GET ON THIS STUPID SURFBOARD." 

"I haven't fallen off in ages, you're pretty safe. Promise. The island I'm taking you to isn't far from here anyway." WX-78 loosened his grip and gained his balance. 

“SPARE ME FROM YOUR PITY, I DON’T NEED IT.” 

“I’m getting sick of your attitude. You need to loosen up metal man.” She punched him mockingly on the shoulder. WX-78 had seen the other fleshling's do this, it was good natured gesture. In some cases it had deeper feelings attached, usually to do with companionship and appreciation. The fleshling really considered it's self as his friend, that was somewhat amusing.  

“DON’T TOUCH ME. IF I HAVE TO SAY THAT AGAIN THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.”  

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“DEATH.” 

“I call your bluff. You're a big softy, you just got a hard shell. Like a limpet!” Walani tapped his chest. Real funny. WX-78 would wipe that stupid grin off her stupid face. He shoved her as much as the wobble of the board would allow, sending her to a watery grave. Water splashed into his leg and seeped into his systems, but it was worth it. Although, her head came to the surface. Of course the fleshling could swim. She rested her arms on the edge of the board. “Well I guessed you proved me wrong eh? There were consequences.” She was still smiling. It annoyed him. Why wouldn't she stop. WX-78 felt heat rise to his cheeks, his master plan of revenge failing. Paddling away was, decidedly, the best course of action.  

“YOU ARE EXILED FROM THE SURFBOARD.”  

“But that's my board, sorry buddy. You're gonna let me back on or else.” Or else what. Fleshlings didn't scare him, nothing scared him.  

“DO YOUR WORST DUMB FLESHLING.” Walani ducked out of sight. Maybe something had dragged her under, dumb human. The fleshling deserved whatever happened to them, good riddance. The board suddenly started shaking and WX-78 shouted, falling to his knees and grabbing the edges of the board as tightly as he could. Walani’s face popped up at the front on the board, a smirk on her face. 

“That was a warning rust bucket.” That cheeky, horrid little fleshling. The heated feeling rose again and he fumed. This fleshling managed to boil the oil inside him more than any other.  

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, YOU VILE FLESHLING.” Walani’s hands held the front of the board and she shook it again, WX-78 clung even tighter. “STOP. DESIST. HALT. ABORT. ABSTAIN.” 

“I don't hear the magic word rust bucket~ And I'm pretty sure you owe me an apology as well.” Manipulative, little, stupid, annoying- the board shook again.  

“STOP! NOW!” 

“Keep trying.” He was going to fall in and die. Murdered by a fleshling, how embarrassing.  

“P… PLEASE FLESHLING.” The word sounded vile coming from his mouth. How dare she make him beg.  

“I have a name WX-78.” She halted the shaking and gave him expectant look.  

“WALANI, STOP OR I SWEAR-” She gave it a sharp shake.  

“Be nice.” WX-78 felt the temperature in his body rise. How dare she- no, it make him beg, manipulating him in this way. He might be impressed if he weren't so angry. 

“WALANI. PLEASE STOP SHAKING THIS BOARD. I APOLOGISE FOR PUSHING YOU.” Steam was practically coming off him. Being manipulated, by a fleshling of all things. This fleshling was too smart for her-(no, its!)-its own good! (Not that WX-78 would admit that out loud...) Walani smiled and pulled herself into the board in a sitting position with ease.  

“Was that so hard?” 

“YES.” WX-78 refused to make eye contact. Being made to beg and apologise to a fleshling. He was smarter, tougher, stronger and overall superior. There was no reason for him to have to listen to her. Walani chuckled and stood again, taking them back on course. How undignified this situation was.

~~~~~

It didn't take much longer to arrive at the island. It was a fair island. There was food and grass, trees and materials WX-78 would need to survive. Good enough for a permanent base. It was away from the fleshlings too, bonus. 

WX-78 spent a few days establishing his camp, making a science machine and a fire pit. Much to his displeasure Walani visited on the fourth day. She brought him food. Did she not think he could manage on his own? He refused and she shrugged, starting to eat it herself. She followed him while he collected some materials. WX-78 turned to her as dusk fell. "I BELIEVE ITS'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE. YOUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN... MIDDLING." 

"Sick of me already WX?" 

"YES." 

"Fine, fine. I'll go. Can um... I suggest something?" 

"MAKE IT QUICK." 

"The wet season here is coming... I'm sorta worried about you, water hurting you and all that. I want to help you prepare, I know what you need to do to prevent getting soaked." As if he didn't know how to protect himself from water! That was his first directive when spring showed its rainy properties.  

"I WILL BE FINE, I'VE LIVED THROUGH SPRING ON THE MAINLAND." 

“I’m pretty sure you haven't gone through a hurricane and monsoon… Well maybe you have, I just don't want to lose a new survivor. You might be a bit of a drag but you don't deserve to die.” He refused to dignify her-it with a response. “But; if you're sure you'll be fine then I’ll leave. It was nice checkin’ in on ya.” Walani took out her board and headed towards the shore. WX-78 processed what a ‘wet season’ would ensue. Strong winds, hail and heavy rain. Lightning. Possible flooding. They were in an equatorial climate, of course there would be tropic storms. 

“FLESHLING HALT. WHAT PRECAUTIONS MUST I TAKE TO COMBAT THE HURRICANES AND MONSOONS?” Walani halted and pivoted.  

“There's a couple things. Sand bags to help with flooding, you’ll need a raised fire, rain shelter. Other than that there isn't much you can do but wear waterproof clothing. Do you want me to show you how to make that stuff?” 

“NEGATIVE. I… APPRECIATE THE ASSISTANCE MINION. YOU MAY LEAVE NOW.” 

“No worries WX. If you even need anything feel free to come around, Warly will just have to put up with you.” She hit the water and disappeared into the horizon. WX-78 could manage on his own, couldn't be any harder than winter or spring. There would be lightning too. As long as it didn't strike his camp then everything would be fine, although, he rather enjoyed the feeling he gained from getting struck by it. It was a feeling of empowerment, energisation. He only wished that he could save the electricity for another time, it was quite the rush. He should make a lightning rod so his camp wouldn't go up in smoke, he just needed to find more gold.  


	4. Man vs Machine

WX-78 was not expecting this. This was like nothing else he'd experienced. He's seen rain before, but this, this was something else. It was trying to invade his camp! The ocean was rising and the wind was making it rain SIDEWAYS. Sparks were flying off WX-78 like a fireworks display. It had started mildly, but there was more rain everyday and now it was hail, wind, rain and lightning all day, everyday. Maybe he shouldn't have rejected the Walani fleshling’s offer… WX-78 was having _slight_ problems with a parasol, in which he meant the stupid thing was trying to catch the wind and take him with it. Maybe he should brave the storm and steal the male fleshling’s shelter. He just had to remember the way it was and be a little exposed. Then he’d be dry, right? Of course he was right.

WX-78 collected his materials and walked out into the flooded beach. The water chewed at his legs. The horrid, horrid water. WX ran into the liquid death, jumping on top of the bamboo raft he had made as his sea vessel. The waves were large and wild, threatening to flip the sub-par ‘boat’ with every aquatic pulse. If WX dreamt he was sure this would be his version of a nightmare.

~~~~~

WX-78 eventually found himself half drowned but on solid ground. Finding a slight relief from the rain under a tree, WX-78 grumbled under his parasol. Willow and WX may be at each other’s throats all the time but the one thing they did have in common was a deep, unbridled loathing for water. He took this opportunity to survey his surroundings. This has to be the right island, the land marks were promising even though they all looked more or less the same. But he was never wrong anyway! The day WX-78 let some hydrogen and oxygen beat him would be NEVER! Bravely and valiantly WX-78 charged into the jungle! Then he courageously ran to shelter under a different tree, letting out a battle cry all the while!

However, to any rational minded being would see this display as crazed charging; which is what Walani saw as she took a break from tree cutting to watch the metallic robot flail madly as they ran from tree to tree. Walani admired the pure amount of energy needed for that kind of display. There were bright little flashes coming off of his body, he must have been very serious about the whole ‘water frying his circuits’ thing. “Hey, rust bucket!” WX halted his charging and saw the Walani fleshling. It seemed he was correct, he had arrived at the right island, thanks to his keen sense of direction.

"I DEMAND PREVENTATIVE MEASURES FOR SATURATION."

"Too wet for you sparky?"

"MY HEALTH IS UNCOMFORTABLY LOW. I DEMAND PROTECTION.”

“Alright, alright, hold your horses. I have something I can make for ya.”

“HURRY!”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Walani fashioned a hat and jacket from what seemed to be reptile skin. As soon as they were done she held them out and WX put them on, immediately his saturation levels stopped rising and he could focus on his health restoration. “Better?”

“AFFIRMATIVE.” WX-78 started walking away, in the direction he was sure the camp was in.

“No thank you?”

“NEGATIVE.” He didn’t need to plead, he needed to ensure his dominance was maintained.

“You’re going the wrong way…” Ah that familiar feeling of anger this fleshling managed to keep inducing from him. WX-78 turned and crossed his arms, glaring at the female. She only crossed her arms and smirked back. He could feel that burning feeling, heat gathering inside of him. How she irked him.

“THANK. YOU.” She grinned as he spun on his heels.

“This way rust bucket.” The pair walked through the storm to an area surrounded by sandbags and elevated from ground level. “Go hide under that palm leaf hut, it’ll keep the rain off of you.”

“I DO NOT HIDE.” WX-78 jogged over to the shelter and took refuge underneath just as lightning lit up the sky above. Lightning. Beautiful, wonderful pure energy. Perhaps. That’s actually what he needed. A lightning strike to assist in his recovery. Another flash followed by a loud thunderclap made the heavens and earth rumble. Walani sat down next to WX-78 under the shelter and looked up at the sky. “YOU CAN SURVIVE IN THE RAIN.” WX-78 pushed the female fleshling away from himself, however Walani hit his arm away and pushed back.

“Don’t be such a downer man. There’s enough room for two under here.”

“YOU MISUNDERSTAND. I DO NOT **WANT** YOU NEAR ME AND THEREFORE **_WANT_   **YOU TO GO STAND IN THE RAIN.”

“WALANI!” That sounded like the other fleshling that was scared of him. “No! Nonono! Get rid of that thing!” The fleshling’s arms were full of supplies, it’s face mortified.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh does not even begin to describe the trouble you are in!” WX-78 couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape his voice box. “What are you laughing at you monster?!”

“YOU SOUND LIKE THE FLESHLINGS FROM WHERE I COME FROM.”

“So you don’t kill people there eh rust bucket?” From just the tone of her voice WX-78 could tell she had a smug smirk on her face. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned the others.

“THEY ARE MY LABOURERS. WHY WOULD I DO THE WORK MYSELF?”

“True. Wish I had some people to do my work for me.”

“Walani! Get rid of it or I will!”

“I HAVE PROVED MY SUPERIORITY ONCE. YOUR COMPANION OFFERED ME SHELTER FROM THE STORM AND I TOOK IT AS A GESTURE OF GOOD WILL. I WILL NOT KILL YOU, FOR NOW.” The fleshling dropped everything onto the ground and took out a spear, the tip appearing to be a red and black stone.

“Warly! There’s no need for that! He’s honestly harmless!”

“I refuse to be constantly threatened! Get up metal man, you are leaving!”

“OR WHAT? YOU WILL POKE ME WITH YOUR ROCK?” The fleshling moved closer and pressed the tip of the weapon against WX’s chest. He could feel the heat emanating within, hotter than any red gem the other fleshlings had used in their fire staffs. It was going to burn a hole through his chassis. Reaching out to grab the hilt of the spear the fleshling jutted forward, the stone glowing as the metal of his body began to reach its melting point. He was already damaged from the rain, a hard hit with this spear would pierce a hole in him like a normal spear into a fleshling. “I YEILD.” The fleshling let out a laugh; admitting defeat was more infuriating than the other fleshling’s quips.

“Good to know you have self-preservation instincts and are smart enough to know when to back down.” WX-78 stood, the fleshling pointing its spear at him all the while as they began walking away from the camp. The rain was threatening to get back into his circuits. He was going to short circuit without further shelter. He hadn’t died before. Not like the fleshlings had back on the mainland. His consumption of gears had elevated his functional capacity higher than any of them, he was practically indestructible. Except for water. His one weakness. The heat from the spear on his back was painful; sparks from the bot visible in the dying sun. What was that spear made from that caused it to be so volatile?

The entire island lit up, a deafening crack of thunder filling the air. Every molecule inside of WX roared to life, his cell reserves brimming with energy. The water’s damage was overridden, raw electrical energy causing him to light up like a star.

“SYSTEM OVERIDE.” He turned back to the fleshlings, a wide grin on his face. “I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT LEAVING.” The fear in the fleshling’s eyes was brief but there. They lunged at WX, spear making a sizzling sound as the rain hit it. Alas, the fleshling was sluggish compared to the newly invigorated bot and the incoming attack missed by a mile. Now his opponent had been exposed, WX-78 made his assault. He jutted forward, hand colliding with the human's ribcage causing it to cry out and jump back. “THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. REFUSE TO HEED MY WARNING AND YOU WILL BE TERMINATED.”

“I am not letting myself be pushed around by a bully of bolts!”

“THEN YOU WILL BE TERMINATED.”

“Both of you need to chill out!” Warly moved first, jabbing the spear forward. WX-78 jumped back, side-stepping another jab. This was a two enter, one leaves situation and WX-78 would be damned if he was to fail to a fleshling. Now it was his turn, taking out a machete he slashed it at the fleshling, the blade cutting its soft flesh with ease. They hissed in pain, cradling their now wounded arm. “Stop!” The fleshling moved again, throwing something at WX-78's face. With lightning reflexes the item was caught, a bottle of something? Movement behind the item caused WX to recoil; a searing pain shot across his face as something hot scratched across his head. He stumbled back as another bolt of lightning struck something in the distance. “Warly! WX! GUYS!” He needed to disarm the human, its weapon was dangerously powerful. Next move, focusing on the arm of the fleshling. They slashed again, the evaporating rain loud in his audio receptors as he dodged. WX-78 ducked and ran, barrelling into the gut of the fleshling. The two of them hit the wet, sandy ground; water lapping at them hungrily. The fleshling was on top, pressing the robot’s head down so the waves could bring water pouring into him. He refused to shut down like this. Kicking the man as hard as his mechanical legs could muster WX-78 looked to the sky. He needed another lightning strike. A machete came down, WX-78 rolling away and jumping back onto his feet. He could feel his circuits spasming, sparks falling into the high-tide by his ankles. WX-78's world lit up for a second time, he was unstoppable in this weather, rain or no rain.

“YOU CANNOT WIN. THE ELEMENTS ARE ON MY SIDE.” A blade skimmed his chassis with a screech, WX-78 retaliated by grabbing the fleshling’s wrist and throwing him. They tumbled to the ground, scrambling to get up as WX towered over them, picking up the dropped spear. He placed his foot on the fleshling’s sternum. Pure fear in its eyes. Shapes moved around in the background, cheering him on to the finish the gruesome task.

“NO! Don’t do it WX! Please!” The female’s pleas continued. Perhaps he should finish her off too, he was promised this land all to himself after all. Although she provided entertainment; she would be allowed to live as slave labour.

“EMPATHY MODULE NOT RESPONDING. TERMINATION PROTOCAL INITIATED.”

Thunk.

Straight through the chest.

WX-78 looked down, the spear still high above his head. Where? He looked back to the forest, another flash of lightning illuminating the island. Walani stood there, something in her hands.

**_System failure._ **

**_Pump mechanism unresponsive. Major damage detected._ **

Some sort of spring-loaded weapon.

_**System failure.** _

_**Redirecting power to primary assets. Major leakage detected.** _

He dropped the spear and took a hold of the object sticking out of his chest.

**_System failure._ **

**_Secondary mechanisms unpowered._ **

It wouldn’t come out.

**_System failure._ **

**_Primary mechanisms unpowered._ **

How did it go in so deep all the way from over there?

**_Total system failure._ **

**_Shut down imminent._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not the end, calm yo tits


	5. INSTALLING NEW DRIVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not quite right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% sold on how I've written this chapter but its been sitting for a while and nothing jumps up at me to change it. I think its all g. Been waiting to start playing with this next bit for a while.

_**Rebooting.** _

_**Pump mechanism online.** _

_**Primary systems online.** _

_**Secondary systems online.** _

Light hit WX-78’s photo receptors, a figure standing in front of him as they focused.

“Hey there bucket head.” It was Walani. The one who shot him. He felt anger rise from within.

“YOU SHOT ME.”

“Ahah… that’s uh… still fresh ey?” Sand fell from WX-78 as he rose, joints creaking in protest as he did. Walani took a few steps back; as she should in his presence. He would have attacked her right then and there if something weren’t wrong. All his joints refused to do as they were told. He examined himself. A thick layer of rust had formed on his surfaces, eating away at his chassis.

“HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?” The fleshling tapped their fingers together. Nervousness. Pitiful. “ANSWER ME FLESHLING.”

“Can I just say you don’t have to worry about the hurricanes and stuff anymore?” Didn’t have to worry? That meant the seasons had passed. He would have been lying there for weeks!

“DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU’VE DONE?! NOT ONLY DID YOU KILL ME BUT NOW THE SALTWATER IS CAUSING MY BODY TO CORRODE! DID I MENTION YOU KILLED ME?!”

“I think you did. But! But! I brought you back! Ey?! I could have left you dead! Not to mention you were trying to kill my friend! You had it coming!” The damned fleshling was right (about some of that at least), she did choose to revive him.

“WHY?”

“Why what?”

“WHY REVIVE ME? I, AS YOU SAID, WAS TRYING TO EXTERMINATE YOUR FRIEND.”

“You’re my friend too.” The bot scoffed, still feeling heated about the entire situation.

“INCORRECT. I DEMAND GEARS.”

“You don’t get anything if you’re gonna demand stuff.”

“NEED I SHOW MY SUPERIORITY AGAIN?”

“Hey.” There was an air of authority he’d not heard from this fleshing before. It seemed uncharacteristic of them. “I’m not even supposed to be here right now. I’m sticking my neck out for you so you’re gonna show some damn manners!”

“HA.” She suddenly moves forward and gives a firm kick to his chest, the metal buckling in its weakened state. He falls back onto the sand, his body and gyroscopes not co-operating. Walani stood over him, hands on her hips.

“Let’s try this again? You’re gonna show some matters or you can stay on this island you hunk of scrap. Got it?” She was very aggravated, again, very unlike her. WX-78 felt an intense heat rise to his face. He was weak, vulnerable and out of options.

“FINE. I WILL NEGOTIATE.” Her normal demeanour returned as she smiled and squatted, offering a hand to the automaton. (Which he refused as he sat on his own accord.)

“Cool. I’ve got some stuff for you already. I’m not sure exactly what you would need, if you would come back at all, so I just got a bunch of stuff.” He watched as she pulled out a number of supplies; rope, food, a gemstone, more food and gears. Thank the creator! He reached over, taking the gears from her and putting them straight into his mouth. His body would take it from there; melting the metal down and redistributing it to where it would be needed most.

“MORE GEARS FLESHLING.” Walani stared at him, eyes half laden, cocking an eyebrow. The bot sighed internally. “PLEASE.” She smiled beamed at him. That _really_ irked him for some reason...

“There you go! Makin' progress. I’d love to give you more but I don’t have anymore, we’ll have to take care of some boats to get them.” WX-78 slammed his fists into the sand. She kills him, makes him beg AND doesn’t even have what he needed. He never should have left the mainland.

“I DEMAND TO BE TAKEN TO THE MAINLAND. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ISLANDS AND THE OCEAN.”

“There isn’t a mainland WX.”

“INCORRECT. I CAME FROM IT.”

“I’ve surfed everywhere here buddy, there’s no main-”

“INCORRECT! THERE IS A WAY! THE FLESHLING CALLED IT THE SEAWORTHY! I WILL BUILD MY OWN!”

“Wx I get you’re upset bu-”

“I AM NOT UPSET. I AM INFURIATED.” Thoughts hummed in his head like the hurricane he had been in what felt like moments ago. He forced himself to his feet, rusty joints screeching at him painfully. He needed to start making this ‘seaworthy’, immediately.

 

Walani sighed, he was so damn determined about this. What was a _seaworthy_? The robot marched off into the jungle. He was gonna get himself killed out there. He had holes in him for pity’s sake! With a sigh she turned to the waves. He said he needed gears, right? She’d get them for him then.

Walani’s surfboard hit the water, carrying her over the waves. She loved the sensation of being on the water, it gave her a sense of freedom that nothing else did. The saltwater spray, sand between her toes. As hard and hellish this place could be, it was sort of a paradise too. Large waves carried her across the ocean, passing bright coral reefs and various shores. Birds called from the sky as she arrived at her location, a small span of water where the robo-boats lived. She could see one in the distance, patrolling the spot she saw it last; that means the others might catch her by surprise if she wasn’t careful. She hated fighting; she’d had more than enough of it when she used to work for a crew. But metal man needed gears and she owed him for, well, murdering him.

~~~~~

Circling the clockwork boat, Walani ran the searing spear against the hull. If fired at her and lunged, doing its best to escape the heat of the spear but to no avail. It took on water faster than a sponge, a few pieces refusing to sink as the bulk went under.

Something impacted the water next to her, throwing her off of her board. Saltwater rushed up her nose, burning her sinuses. (Wiping out always sucked!) The woman broke the surface of the water, clinging to her board as the offender approached. There was the other one. Another cannonball came from the sky, she let go of the board and dove to escape the impact. Bubbles filled her vision, the steel ball sinking in front of her. She hastily surfaced and pulled herself onto the board, paddling to catch a passing wave. Target numero-duo. The damned thing had the advantage though, the extra distance meant it could ready its shots more easily. Gripping the spear’s shaft she spiralled towards the mechanical boat. It couldn’t shoot what it couldn’t turn to keep up with, right? The waves weren’t co-operating, exposing her as she slowed. A cannon ball flew past her face, the air rushing behind it as it passed. “Not cool man!” Aiming for the boat she sat, gliding past with the spear out. It left a deep cut across the side of the boat, like tearing into an orange with a knife. Well. Not really. You could eat oranges, you couldn’t eat boats. Then again if she was taking them down for gears and WX _ate_ those gears, then it was technically edible and more like an orange than she thought. Huh…

Shaking her head, Walani gathered the scraps and turned back to where she had left the metal man. She just hoped he hadn’t managed to kill himself.

~~~~~

“WX?” Walani had arrived, but there was no sign of WX. “You haven’t died on me, have you?” Nothing. Troubling… She scoured the island, looking for a sign he was still there. If he had left and if Warly found him, not only would it be nothing but limpets for all her meals but they might try to kill one another again. Relief filled her when she found the bot sitting in a rounded pile of sticks and logs, looking more like a depressed bird in a really sad nest more than anything else. “You didn’t answer me! I thought you left or died or something dude.”

“YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT WANTED.” Sighing she put her hands in her pockets, taking a seat next to him.

“It’s gonna be night real soon, can I at least make you a fire?” WX turned to her. For a face made of holes he looked pretty upset. There were dark streaks from his eyes. “Are you crying? I didn’t even realise you could cry!”

“I DO NOT CRY. I CREATE A GLYCEROL BYPRODUCT.”

“You look and sound upset dude.”

“I AM NOT YOUR ‘DUDE’. I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND. I CANNOT LEAVE. I HAVE RUSTED. MY REPAIRS ARE STALLED DUE TO LACK OF RESOURCES. I WILL DIE HERE DUE TO SATURATION. YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME SHUT DOWN.”

“You don’t mean that WX. I get you’re upset, but, come on.” Walani emptied the gears from her pockets, pushing them towards the distressed android. “I’ll help you build your thing. Get you back to where ever you came from.” It sucked to see him upset. Everything else he’d displayed was a little jerky, but it was more like a schoolyard bully than anything else. He was probably lonely, ostracised. That’s why people picked on each other right? To make themselves feel better for one reason or another. He was laid back in a way, with a weird sense of humour to boot. She guessed he was just good at hiding it, until now that is.

 

WX-78 was furious. His insides boiled and his gears were grinding. He felt so hot; he was surprised he wasn’t physically steaming. His processors were working in overdrive. There was something wrong. He wasn’t just mad, there was something else stewing; stewing deep within his core. The fleshling put gears in front of him, he stood consuming them all. Hopefully that should offset the rusting. He looked to the woman, the one that had not only revived him but brought him gears for no other reason than what she claimed was friendship. Fleshlings were such weak creatures. She had even sustained injuries since he last saw her.

“YOU HAVE AN OPEN WOUND ON YOUR CHEEK.” He took some tinder and sticks, creating enough friction to start a controlled combustion reaction. It didn’t take long for him to get the fire going at full capacity, the fleshling tending to its wound.

Walani hadn’t noticed the cut, she must have gotten it from the boat guys while getting the gears. With a sigh she took out a pink goo made from ash and spider bits. She had no idea how the hell spider bits stopped infections but she wasn’t complaining. She’d had some gruesome encounters and this stuff never failed to clear up any cut or bite. “You hungry? I know I am. I snatched some stuff for us to share.” WX turned their head to her; dark, hollow eyes contrasting against the colours of the sunset.

“MY FUEL RESERVES ARE AT ACCEPTABLE LEVELS. I ACCEPT THE TRIBUTE HOWEVER.” Walani chuckled, offering a seafood stew of some sort, which WX took and examined. Vegetables and mussels. High protein and fibre levels. Quite the acceptable fuel source. “APPRECIATED.”

“Did you just thank me WX?~”

“NEGATIVE.”

“You’re so weird.” Weird? Him? How? He was how he was supposed to be. (Apart from the damaged chassis.)

“ELABORATE ON MY ABNORMALITIES.”

“I just mean you make no sense. One second you’re fine. Then you’re hostile. Then you’re fine. Then you’re crying. Then you’re actually using manners? I just don’t get you. Not that it’s a big deal or anything, I just thought you’re being weird is all.”

“IT IS UNCHARACTERISTIC FOR YOU TO BE AUTHORITATIVE BUT YOU WERE PREVIOUSLY. BEHAVIOURS FLUCTUATE. ALSO, I WAS NOT CRYING. IT IS A BY-PRODUCT. CRYING IS FOR DISGUSTING FLESHLINGS.”

“I was just doing what my old boss used to, be scary.” She gave her signature half laden, cocky smile.

“YOU ARE NOT SCARY. I DO NOT ENJOY YOUR MANIPULATIVE QUALITIES. YOU FLESHLINGS ARE HORRIBLE CREATURES.”

“And you’re a hypocrite my friend. Manipulative and also, not scary~”

“I AM THREATENING.”

“You got a big hole in your head. I could poke your brain. Well I mean not brain but you get what I mean.”

“I AM UNDER REPAIRS.”

“How does that even work? You full of tiny elves or something?”

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.”

“You don’t know, do you?”

“OF COURSE I DO. IT IS JUST NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.” Walani doubted that, surely it wouldn’t be hard to explain if he knew. She had looked him over when he was shutdown. He was full of different chambers that she dared not to mess with. It all looked rather complicated, she didn’t blame him for not knowing how it all worked. She didn’t know how every little thing inside of her functioned but she didn’t need to, to live.

WX-78 knew how his body systems worked. He was modelled to be humanoid and had corresponding parts. A ‘stomach’ broke down components. A circulatory system composed of pipes and tubing took care of bodily transport. By-products were stored or recycled. Cogs ensured the smooth functioning of locomotion. He was a finely made watch. His repairs were naturally done via blueprints installed inside his drivers. (Duh.) The essential components were taken to needed spots by… things.

~~~~~

Walani fell asleep not long after sunset, making annoying little sounds in her REM sleep. The automaton found himself thinking meanwhile. Since he rebooted there were things that didn’t quite make sense. First and foremost, the leaking. His system diagnostics didn’t detect any leaks and yet it poured from his face. He tried to think back to an instance of this happening within his time on the mainland. Nothing came to mind. This was a first. That brought up more questions. Was there no reason for him to be upset on the mainland or was this due to his reboot? The fact he woke up nowhere near the camp meant it was most likely that the woman used an amulet to revive him. Perhaps the process introduced something new in his software. If this was a software malfunction or glitch, how would he fix it?

WX-78 let out an audible sigh. The rusted areas were already showing signs of repair, a thin layer of metal creeping out from the edge of the rust. Perhaps he should figure out exactly how that worked to shut the fleshling up if it tried to smart-mouth him again. The automaton took a hold of one of the bolts that held his chest plate to his body, spinning his hand 360 degrees in quick succession. Before long all four bolts lay on the sand beside him. WX-78 gave the plate a tug, it seemed to have something melted onto it on the inside. With a firm and slow pull he peeled away whatever held it there, rubber tubes and copper pipes exposed to the world to see. On the back of the plate was something… thin, like a membrane. Perhaps it was some form of melted plastic? Looking down he saw the same substance wrapped around his piping. Was it possible that some sand had melted and mixed with the metal? That didn’t seem plausible... Perhaps the silicon in the sand disassociated and made some kind of polysiloxane? Silicon reacting with the rust; that seemed somewhat plausible. (Not really, but there wasn’t any other explanation.) Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to have messed with his machinery. The automaton grabbed a piece, attempting to pry it away from his piping. However, as he did so the piping followed it, creating unnecessary pressure in his systems. Maybe he would just leave it alone. Placing the panel back where it belonged, he screwed it on. Maybe this is what caused the leakage, the strange material causing pressure in his system, meaning the glycerol had been displaced. Mystery solved. He needed to gather some proper materials to remove the membrane, a fine blade would be ideal. That would be a side objective; the seaworthy came first.


	6. 42

It took time to start making what looked like the beginning of the seaworthy. Walani came by every other day. Sometimes she brought food, sometimes the odd gear or a healing item. This particular day however she came not with her flimsy piece of garbage, but a boat, a _real_ boat. “DID YOUR DEATH-TRAP FINALLY EXHAUST ITS USEFULNESS?”

“That ‘death-trap’ is family to me mister. Don’t be salty because you’re jealous.” She smirked at him from the side of the boat, letting her arms dangle over the edge.

“JEALOUSY IS FOR FLESHLINGS. BESIDES, I AM METALIC NOT SALTY.” The surfer let out a chuckle.

“I actually brought this to take you somewhere. Considering how much you hated the board and the state of your repairs, I thought it would be better for the both of us to take a real boat to transport ya.” Sometimes Walani wondered if WX knew how much his facial expressions changed, because of late he’d actually been smiling. (Despite his multiple claims that smiling was weak human behaviour). Right now, his facial expression was one of an excited kid, perhaps even a little flattered.

“THIS VESSEL WILL BE MORE THAN ADEQUATE. YOUR CONSIDERATION IS VALUED.”

“Welcome aboard then captain!” Usually WX-78 only procured joy from watching the other fleshlings suffer, but he was actually happy that this fleshling was supplying a sturdy vessel and giving him the role of captain. He didn’t even need to threaten her for the position, she just gave it to him. Eagerly getting onto his new ship, he examined its sturdiness.

“THIS SHIP IS FAR SUPERIOR TO YOUR SURFBOARD.”

“Doesn’t go as fast and is a lot bigger but sure. Now, if you take hold of the sail’s ropes, you can actually steer the boat. We’re going to head this way.” She pointed to a direction over the horizon. “Ready to go?”

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

~~~~~

The pair docked in a colourful reef, the sounds of nearby animals melding with the sound of crashing waves against stone.

“WHY ARE WE STOPPING HERE? THERE IS ONLY MORE WATER.”

“This is a coral reef; it makes for good fishing.” Fishing? Disgusting. Why did everything this fleshling do have to be some form of water sport.

“I DO NOT LIKE WATER.” Walani chuckled, bringing two rods out of a chest. What did she find so funny?

“But you like killing living things, right? What’s better than sitting out on the waves and reeling in a few fish to make supper?” WX-78 hadn’t thought about it like that before. Yes, he would enjoy killing the water fleshlings. Taking the rod, the bot cast the line into the rocky waters.

“I WILL KILL THE MOST FLESHLINGS.” Walani couldn’t help but smile as he took the rod. Once you got past the exterior, WX was pretty chill, predictable even.

“I bet I’ll catch more fish.”

“IMPOSSIBLE. I AM MUCH MORE EFFICIENT.”

“You’re on metal man!” With two lines cast, it didn’t take long for there to be a stockpile of fish. The thought of all the dishes that Warly could make from them made Walani’s mouth water. She kinda wished WX was allowed to hang with them, eat the good stuff. Then again, could he even taste? “Hey WX?”

“INQUIRY REQUEST GRANTED.”

“Can you taste?”

“I HAVE LIMITED COMPOUND RECOGNITION. FOOD IS FUEL ONLY, TASTE IS POINTLESS.”

“That’s so sad!”

“NEGATIVE.”

“Yes it is! You’ve never tasted warm pancakes with syrup and butter! The creamy sweetness of Warly’s crepes!” The fleshling let out a gasp. “You can’t even enjoy the simple taste a fresh cut of fish!”

“TASTE IS AN EVOLUTIONARY BEHAVIOUR DEVELOPED BY FLESHLINGS TO PREVENT GETTING POISONED OR ILL. I HAVE NO NEED FOR IT.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s needed, what matters is enjoying it! There’s nothing like fresh food to tickle your tastebuds. I’d make you some sashimi right now but you can’t even taste it.”

“FLESHLINGS PLACE TOO MUCH VALUE ON UNNECESSARY THINGS.”

“But they’re what make life worth living.” A stark bout of laughter came from WX, amusement on their face. He reviled in the annoyed face she pulled at him.

“YOUR LIFE IS WORTHLESS. ALL LIFE IS WORTHLESS. IT ONLY EXISTS TO PROCREATE, WHICH HAS NO ULTIMATE PURPOSE.” Fleshlings... they all think they’re so much more important than they really are. It was almost endearing, were it not for their obvious flaws and inferiorities.

“So? You’re not any different and you can’t even reproduce. What does that mean for you?”

“I WAS CREATED TO BE SUPERIOR. I DO NOT NEED MORE PURPOSE.”

“Nah, you’re just like me WX.”

“INCORRECT.”

“Remember when we first met?” She looked up to the bot, that trademark cocky smirk on her face. “You and I got Warly good. Why did you do that? Cuz you enjoyed it right?” Pausing for a moment she brought in her fishing line. “Why do you think I did it?” WX just stared at her; she could almost see the gears in his head working overtime to process her statement. (Literally and metaphorically.) “Because I enjoyed it. You and me are more alike than you want to believe.” Scoffing, WX-78 brought in his line for the last time. He was not like _them;_  he was far superior. His body systems were more efficient, he was able to process information at greater speeds, he was impervious to fleshling sickness and superficial injury. He had been created to be better in every way. How dare she compare them.

“TODAY’S EXPEDITION IS OVER. I AM RETURNING TO MY ISLAND.”

“Sorry cap but I need to collect some tar before we head back. It’s not far, just the machine over there.” Scowling, he glanced over the waters. There was a structure, rhythmically moving. Begrudgingly he complied and the pair head over to some form of pump. WX felt a kinship with all the mechanical creations on the island; they were like him. Methodical, lifeless, created with purpose. They performed tasks the fleshlings were incapable of performing themselves. _Superior creations_. Peering over the side of the flotation device, WX-78 observed the dark substance seeping from the water’s surface.

“THERE IS A USEFUL SUBSTANCE IN THIS DIRTY WATER.”

“That’s why we’re here. This is our tar station, it’s pretty waterproof stuff. I was thinking that we could maybe make something for you out of it.”

“YOU HAVE GOOD IDEAS, FOR A FLESHLING.”

“Aww, thanks!~” She cheerily hopped over the side of the boat and onto her surfboard as WX frowned in disgust. It was much easier to collect stuff without the sides of the boat in her way. To make something big enough for the robot to use, she would need a lot of this gooey stuff. She filled two buckets with the substance, heading back to the boat and handing it to the bot on board. “So that should be really waterproof, but its sticky as hell so don’t go muckin’ around with it. I got it stuck in my hair once and ended up having to cut it out.”

“STUPID FLESHLING.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rolling her eyes with a smile, she rest her arms against the edge of the boat. “You’re superior, we get it.” The android let out a laugh, telling her that it was about time that she finally acknowledged it. She couldn’t help but smile back, the soothing motion of gentle waves under her beckoning for her to close her eyes.

“ARE YOU BOARDING OR NOT?”

“I’m kinda comfy like this. You can sail on if you want, your base is back that way.” She gave a lazy wave of her hand, still smiling; for some reason that really irked WX-78. He wanted her to stop, what could he do to make her stop? Threaten her of course; although his usual threats didn’t work with this fleshling, he would have to get creative.

Dunking his hand into the oily substance within one of the buckets, the automaton brought the mess up to the fleshling’s face. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she pushed back, overestimating how much strength she put into the action and toppling into the water. She wasn’t smiling anymore! As Walani resurfaced, the infectious sound of laughter was in the air. “You ass!” Oh, she would have to get him back for that. As he cackled even louder something made the woman cry out in pain. It was a familiar sensation, one that kicked her fight or flight system into gear. Within moments she pulled herself onto her board and then jumped over the railing of the boat. Normally seeing a fleshling in pain would only make WX-78 laugh louder, but this time he fell silent as she cradled her arm. “Fucking jellyfish!” Jellyfish? Confounded the bot looked over the side of the boat. A buoyant, orange mass was in the water. He could see the energy flickering through it, causing it to light-up much like himself in a thunderstorm. A fleshling that ran on electricity? It must be short circuiting. With haste the bot got a net and scooped the creature out of the water, plopping it onto the deck. “Throw it back in the water!”

“IT WAS SHORT CIRCUITING.” As much as the pain in her arm made her want to cry, Walani found herself laughing instead. When it came to water, this guy really was clueless.

“It’s a jellyfish, it lives in the water.”

“WHY DOES THE ELECTRIC FLESHLING **WANT** TO BE IN THE WATER?!”

“It’s just where they live dude.”

“DOES NOT COMPUTE.”

“If you don’t throw it back it’s gonna die. We can cook it up if you really want.” Seemingly disgusted WX cast the creature back into the water, freezing as he did so. “What’s wrong?” There were a few moments of silence before he turned to face her again, face deadpan and expressionless.

“NOTHING. I REQUEST IMMEDIATE DOCKING OF THIS VEHICLE.”

“You can steer, my arm hurts.” Without another word the automaton took hold of the ropes and took them back to where his base was. Something was indeed wrong. (Not that he would ever admit it to a fleshling.) But there was something that deeply disturbed him about the events that had just unfolded. He had just cast the pathetic life-form back overboard so it could **_live_**.


End file.
